


Photo

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Dia misplaces her phone.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is inspired by [this art on twitter!](https://twitter.com/tsukki1995/status/1371843178161184775?s=20) Go check it out and give Tsukki a follow :>> (and then please come back and read my fic dfghdfgjhdf)

Dia stared up at her phone, trying to see how she appeared lying down in bed, through the eyes of the camera. She turned her head just slightly, wondering if maybe it made her more attractive? Did it? She wasn’t used to this kind of thing, and it was strange to think how she looked now, in her pajamas, no makeup. It was just her, but it… felt strange. She took a photo, then went to stare at the result. 

Her brows furrowed. What was she doing?

Dia sighed, placing her phone on the bedside table before letting out a groan. Time wasn’t going to stop, and the longer she spent in bed taking frivolous photographs, the more of the morning she wasted. Forcing herself up, Dia stretched and got ready.

In the haze of the morning rush, Dia couldn’t seem to find her phone. She looked around, checked all the places she would usually put it down however it was to no avail. She wandered around, and caught the flash of red pigtails. Ruby may know.

“Ruby! Have you seen my phone?” 

“N-no. Have you lost it?”

“It would seem so…” Dia folded her arms. Today was a weird day, taking photos and misplacing her things. She needed to pull herself together and find her phone for starters.

“I’ll help you look.” Ruby mumbled before racing off into another room. 

Dia watched her go, simply raising an eyebrow. Maybe she wasn’t the only one acting weird today. Her mind wandered back to the search, where were the places she usually put it down? Dia started to brainstorm ideas as she wandered in pursuit of Ruby. 

To her surprise, she found it, resting on a table that she swore she had double checked. Swiping her phone back up, Dia tried to gather herself together. There was work to do and classes to attend. 

However, just as she was about to place her phone in her bag the sound of a notification stopped her in her tracts. She looked to see a text from Yohane?

_ ‘Good morning Dia-chan, my loyal little demon~💜’ _

Underneath was a photo that made Dia almost drop her phone. Yohane, lying back on purple sheets in pajamas, the top of which had conveniently rolled up to playfully show off a lot of her midriff.

Coughing in surprise, Dia had no idea how to react. She locked her phone, staring at the black screen for a little while. Eventually, she composed herself enough to look at the conversation once again. She ignored the blush on her cheeks to get some understanding of what on Earth was happening. 

Confusion, mortification, and embarrassment were her initial reaction. Why had the photo she had foolishly taken this morning been sent to Yohane? Wait… was it Ruby? She was acting weird and this would explain it! Surely, sending this without consent was a violation of her Human Rights-

She looked back down at the photo of Yohane and her thoughts stopped. 

She lingered like that for a little while, not liking just how much her heart raced. The dusting of blush on her cheeks was a massive problem, but it was one for later.

Dia cleared her throat and yelled. “Ruby! What did you do!?”

A loud ‘pigii’ resounded from the entrance way as Ruby bolted out the door. Tonight, she would have to have a long talk with her sister, and Dia was sure her voice would be hoarse at the end of. 

After being scolded by her parents, that distraction was over, and Dia was forced to face her phone once again. What should she even say to… that? She had to say  _ something, _ right?

This was why she tried to avoid troublesome things such as romantic attachment. She let out another sigh, knowing she needed to get to classes, but her mind was very much elsewhere. This had started a cycle and now she couldn’t stop thinking about Yohane. Her thoughts were pulled back to all the times they were near and the way her smile looked.

Well fuck.

Dia wasn’t so naive as not to understand what was rapidly developing. That didn’t mean she had to like it. However, a reassuring thought was how receptive Yohane seemed to all of this… Tentatively, she opened the conversation again and began to type out a reply. It was reworked a few times before she decided she wanted to ask this in person.

_ ‘Meet me in the student council room after school.’ _

After sending it, she shoved her phone into her bag, not brave enough to look at any sort of response. She quickly headed out the door, heading to classes and trying to ignore all the thoughts that cluttered her mind. Nerves were certainly going to make it hard to focus today.

Each lesson felt like the longest one yet as time crawled by and did nothing to reassure Dia’s burning anticipation. When the bell rang it startled her and continued to ring inside her own head as she made her way to the student council room. 

To her surprise, Yohane had made it there first and was standing outside the door, dragging her shoe across the ground awkwardly. She flashed a half-smile, half-grin. “Hey Dia-chan.”

“Hey…” 

Dia didn’t say another word as she opened the door and headed inside the student council room. Empty as usual with mountains of paperwork on her desk. Yohane followed her inside and the door closed, concealing them from the rest of the world. It was just them now. Dia felt heat rising to her cheeks. 

Yohane moved, pushing Dia against the door with a devilish smile. “Sending a suggestive photo like that? You’re a naughty little demon, aren’t you?”

“I-it was Ruby!” Dia confessed, turning her head away. “Ruby sent that photo…”

She pulled back just a little, instead resting her hand on the door besides Dia. “Really? Then why did you invite me here unless you wanted-”

“Fine,” Dia interrupted her. “I wanted to see you… I don’t quite know how to put it but it seems that I have- Can you just kiss me already?”

Yohane pressed her lips against Dia’s, kissing her tentatively at first, but it soon melted into passion. A hand at her waist pulled Dia closer, it sent a rush through them both, and the kiss deepened.

They separated and Dia was in a haze. She stared into Yohane’s eyes, a smile appearing on her face. That was incredible, and she wanted so much more, but for now she was content like this. 

“Dia…” 

The neediness in her voice was intoxicating.

“Yes?”

“Do you… want to go on a date, this Saturday?”

Dia’s smile grew. “Yes, I’d like that a lot.” 

To accentuate the point, she pressed a kiss to Yohane’s lips. 

* * *

The entire walk home, Dia swore she almost had a spring in her step. Not literally of course because she would never do something as foolish as that but part of her did feel like it.

When she got home, Ruby was sitting in the living room. She turned to Dia and smiled innocently. 

“I think you owe me a thank you, my dear sister.”

“Thank you for helping me. Never violate my Human Rights again.”


End file.
